


Till We Meet Again

by spacewuuf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, Kagehina Exchange, M/M, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hq!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewuuf/pseuds/spacewuuf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On strange shores, old friends are reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strange Shores

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kagehina Exchange Nr. 82 ;)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kagehina+Exchange+Nr.+82+%3B%29).



> My dear Secret Valentine, I do hope this is to your taste, I had a blast writing , but terms and conditions apply, see End-Notes, don't wanna spoil the story ;) Please comment, I'm really excited to hear if you like it or not, gotta say, I loved your prompt :)

Hinata Shoyou had always been small, but in his first year of high school, it had stopped bothering him. It was almost eight years ago that he had first felt the awesome moment of heat when his palm would sent the ball flying across the net, onto the opposing team’s side of the court. Since then he had learned to appreciate the tingling sensation a good, hard spike would produce in his fingers. And it was all thanks to one Kageyama Tobio, the King of the Court, as they had initially called him - his setter. _His_ setter, not anyone elses! 

_Tobio was my setter._

How sad it was when Tobio had to leave for Canada. But it was even more painful to realize how slowly the two best friends had started to lose touch, every Skype-session became shorter than the previous one, then only text messages crossed the Pacific, and eventually, after a year or so, these former friends were only acquaintances. It wasn’t anyone’s fault either. 

_Just two seperate people walking their own separate paths._

Hinatas thoughts were full of pictures of awesome games he’d played with the Karasuno team, some of the best tosses he’d received, the joy of winning, the shared pain of losing together. The good practice session from earlier today combined with the pristine night sky and the soft wash of the ocean made him reminisce. When it felt like he couldn’t contain the feelings any more, he interrupted the general conversation around the campfire. 

“Hey, guys, have I ever told you about my first setter, Kageyama Tobio?” 

The national team was at their annual training camp in Australia. It was a pretty cool place, a sports complex built right next to the beach with gyms, swimming pools and little huts that housed two people each. Every year different national teams from all over Asia went there for training camps and it was always cool to meet different pros from all over the world. 

Rin, a guy with sharp teeth and strangely colored, red-purple-ish hair asked “What’s a setter?” He was a swimmer they had met the previous night on the beach. His friend Haru just tilted his head, awaiting an answer from Hinata. 

“Well, a setter is the guy that sorta serves the ball to the spiker - ehm, the guy that smashes it across the net - like me. And then BAAEM, SWOOSH!!! You know?” 

Hinata jumped into the air and spiked some air. When he landed, he could swear he felt his fingers tingle as they would always do when he’d spiked Kageyama’s tosses. 

“So, you’re bound to someone to serve you the ball so you can then hit it? You’re not _free_ to do what you want?” Haru tried to paraphrase Hinata’s explanation. 

Hinata had never thought of it this way. Confusion showed on his face. To him, the link between spikers and setters had always seemed magical, liberating, not a restriction at all. 

“Yeah I guess if you put it like that,” the little spiker conceded, “but you know, I could never get past a block on my own, I need help to spike, and getting that help in just the right way, just the right spot, where you like it best, this feeling of understanding with your setter …” Hinatas eyes were lost in the stary night sky, tears of joy glistening in warm firelight. When he looked back down at the group of athletes sitting around the fire, his look was firm. 

“It is just the most awesome feeling there is, and well, Kageyama Tobio, my first setter, showed it to me. I don’t think I can ever forget the feeling, or stop being thankful for it. He’s the reason I am here today. Tobio is my setter.” 

The guys sitting around the camp fire had listend quietly to Hinata’s explanations, but his sudden outburst of emotions caused some of them to shift in their camping chairs, slightly embarassed. 

Turned towards Rin, Haru quietly said “He is too overexcited.”  
Rin just gave Haru a dismissive shrug full of understanding - swimming for years on the same team had given Rin a very private insight into Haru’s mind. 

* * *

Kageyama didn’t need the warmth of a camp fire, his inside still burned with a feverish glow he had not felt in two years. On this first day of training camp, he had played his first serious game of volleyball in two years. Ever since he started med school he’d had less and less time to play but now that it was finally over, he was back in the game. Luckily for him, there was a pretty awesome post-grad team in his college-town. It wasn’t like playing pro, but then, he’d decided not to go pro years ago. 

The volleyball in his hands still seemed to ask him why he wasn’t pro: 

_Why don’t you embrace me? Why not, Kageyama?_

The tall man shook his pitch-black hair, trying to clear his head from these long answered questions, but his own name seemed to ring in his ears. Quite sure that he was not suffering from acoustic hallucinations, Kageyama’s medical expertise suggested that he was actually hearing something. 

Now the he was actually listening out for sounds beyond the soft waves of the ocean, he could hear faint voices from around a few bushes. Yes, right, when he came to the beach, he saw a few other players had started a campfire. Then there was it again, his name, someone had definitely said his name. 

_Well, what are the chances? They are probably talking about another Kageyama._

Yet, both the inflection and pronunciation of the speaker seemed at the same time oddly familiar and strangely anonymous. Kageyama’s interest was peaked, but since he only understood a few word fragemtns, he had to get closer. Pulling on his hoodie and covering his face in the shadows of the hood, he started to inch closer towards the bushes that separated him from the camp fire with the ominous conversation around it. 

As Kageyama crawled in the sand, the professional side of his mind scolded him: 

_A glorious case study in social awkwardness you are, Tobio. Everyone else would just walk over and check it out without employing 007-like techniques._

He figured he’d not behaved this strangely since … well, since … He strained his thoughts, trying to come up with an image of his younger self that would have gone on a eavesdropping operation. In the meantime, he’d reached the bushes - thorny bushes at that - and could finally understand the conversation. 

“It is just the most awesome feeling there is, and well, Kageyama Tobio, my first setter, showed it to me. I don’t think I can ever forget the feeling, or stop being thankful for it. He’s the reason I am here today. Tobio is my setter.” 

It hit Kageyama like a freight train. Shouyou, Hinata _FUCKING_ Shoyou. His old high school friend, the best decoy there is, the best … 

_THINK IT ALREADY!_

… best friend Kageyama had ever had. 

His brain went into overdrive. He couldn’t believe the little nitwit could possibly attend the same summer camp as he and not tell him about it! DUMBASS! He tried to get up, but forgot he lay under thorn bushes. 

“OOOUUCHH!” the setter wailed as his back and butt were pinched by hundreds of little thorns. 

Ducking back down again while retreating from under the bushes, Kageyama silently cursed Shouyou. For being here, for not telling him, for being himself. This little dumbass could now, as always, cause him pain and suffering without even doing anything! Finally free of the bushes, Kageyama silently shuffled into the palm grove where the sleeping huts were situated. His gait was stiff, arms clenched to his sides, face protected by the shadow of his hood. Once inside his hut, he slammed the door shut. 

* * *

“Did you hear that, too?” Hinata asked his friends at the fire place. 

“Guess it was this guy back there.” Rin pointed towards a long shilouette of someone walking back to the huts. 

Hinata shrugged, he didn’t know what to make of the howl that came from the bushes, but when he looked at the figure walking back to the palm grove, he was somehow reminded of something … someone. That gait, this awkward way of walking with a broomstick up his arse. Someone he knew walked like that. 

* * *

Luckily for Kageyama, only a few of the thorns were actually stuck in his back so he managed to remove them himself. What an embarrassing situation that would have been, asking his room mate to pluck thorns out of his butt. Never the less, his back was covered in little red dots where the bushes had defended themselves against his invasion. From a medical point of view this was a minor inconvenience, his tetanus vaccination was still good and he’d be practising without a shirt anyway, so the little jabs would heal in no time. Finally, Kageyama put a little after-sun lotion on his back and he instantly felt a cooling relief. 

Slumped down, lying on his belly, as the physical pain receded, Kageyama fell fast asleep. 

* * *

A beautiful sunrise greeted Kageyama the next morning during a light jog on the beach. Slowly the pleasantly chilly morning air brought his thoughts up to speed, oxygen rushing through his veins, pumped in generously by his slightly quickened breath. Thoughts began to surface from his subconscious, where they had been intermixed, swirled around like in a cocktail shaker while his body was fast asleep. Hinata Shouyou was in this very camp, training, probably with the national volleyball team of Japan. Should he go and look for him like a stalker? What should he say? What would Shouyou say? They hadn’t seen each other in person since Kageyama had moved to Canada with his family way back in his third year of high school. Five long years. Add one year of intermittent digital contact. They had known each other, played volleyball together, gone to school together for only three years. Three short years. At age 24, it meant they spent only 12,5% of their lives together, technically speaking. 

_Very romantic, as always._

At thinking the word _romantic_ in conjunction with Shouyou, he paused briefly. 

_So little time, but our friendship was the solid bedrock that I founded myself on._

_King of the Court. It was Hinata who helped me grow beyond being the lonely King. We were really good!_

Kageyama realized his running pace quickened, his breathing became ragged and his feet dug deeper holes into the beach. 

_I really am excited to meet him._

It dawned on him that he knew very little about Hinata. What type of person was he today? Was he still annoying and loud and impossible and generally dis-pleasant to be around? Probably. Was he still as bright and enthusiastic and lovably awkward as before? Hopefully. 

Then Kageyama remembered how they had slowly drifted apart. How, he thought, could he claim Hinata was his best friend when they simply lost contact over nothing but distance? Was he just over-excited? Could they simply start being friends again? 

_Oh, please._

He remembered Hinata’s words from the previous evening. Maybe they had been said on an emotional whim, furthered by a few glasses of beer, carried away in the moment. Or if they were true, what if, despite these words, Hinata would still react coldly to Kageyama? There was no way of knowing. 

* * *

Halfway through the Beijing form, Hinata could not maintain even a halfway decent posture. He did his regular morning tai ji juan exercise on the beach, enjoying the first rays of sun, with a bright, awesome day of volleyball practice ahead of him. He found that for an excited, bubbling type as himself, the old Japanese art of fighting in slow-motion was just the right thing to calm down once a day. And it always worked, except for today. Hinata’s mind was racing with thoughts about the previous evening. Who was that guy that had spied on them? Why could he not recall who that gait belonged to? 

Thoughts drilled holes into his brain matter, trying to make way for the one elusive name to seep through into concious thought, without success. 

Hinata decided to stop straining his brain and just wait it out. The solution would come to him in time. He looked out over the dark ocean, streaks of orange topping the mild waves, the distant horizon ornate with clouds. A soft breeze blew waves ashore and ruffled through Hinata’s neatly cut orange hair. The air wasn’t cold when it blew over his skin, just the right temperature, the perfect spot to feel well all around. To conclude the aborted tai ji form, Hinata rested his palms on his lower belly, and closed his eyes. In this instant he could feel every inch of his body set in perfect harmony with the awe-inspiring nature around him. Then, completely at ease, he opened his eyes. 

* * *

Grey-blue, firm as steal, clear as a glacier, Kageyama’s eyes stared right at Hinata. Hinata blinked once, twice, then shut his eyes again and Kageyama started to get scared. His worst fear seemed about to come true. He and Hinata, the bond they shared, it couldn’t simply be resurrected by a chance meeting on a distant beach. What a foolish idea he had constructed, nothing but a false hope. How embarassing, he should go, now, before Hinata started laughing at him. 

_Kags, you dumbass._ Kageyama scolded himself. 

What occurred in the next second would still feel like an eternity to both men years later. Hinata took a resolute step forwards and embraced Kageyama in a close, unrelenting hug, face pressed against Kageyama’s chest, breath heavy. Still squeezing him, Hinata looked up with tears glistening in his eyes. 

“Tobio, I am sorry, so, so sorry. I never …” he choked, not finishing the sentence. 

Kageyama would never, not in a million years, have thought he would actually cry one day. But here he was, on a beach in Australia, being hugged by a surprisingly tall Hinata Shouyou, tears streaming down his face. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for … Shouyou.” Kageyama spoke Hinata’s first name after a brief hesitation, but in the end he figured, it was only fitting for the relationship they once had. 

Hinata started laughing and the sentiment quickly escalated into a brief but hysteric outburst. To make room for the necessary bouncing and tossing himself around, Hinata separated from Kageyama. When he was done, he stood up tall again, face serious but kind, eyes resolute and honest, looking at Kageyama: 

“You were, and will always be, my setter. I could never have achieved anything, had you not been there. Thank you, Tobio. But, wow, being a little insecure shure suits you.” 

“Dumbass!” Kageyama laughed at Hinata and wiped at the tears on his face. The smaller man looked puzzled. 

Kageyama roughed his hand through Hinata’s hair. It was shorter now than back in high school, trimmed neatly at the sides with a bit more on the top. Quite the stylish look. 

“Have a look at your self. One of the key players on the national team and you’re saying I got you up there? I …” Kageyama hesitated, then mumbled under his breath, “ … I haven’t even played for years.” 

Hinata was still unsure what Kageyama meant, his smile was as devious and deceiving as ever. 

“Kageyama, your smile is …” Hinata was not sure what to make of it. 

“… scary, I know, I’m sorry. What I mean is, you’ve got no-one else to thank but yourself. You worked so hard to reach your goal, don’t even try to lay it off on me. I’m proud of you. You’ve done it, you’ve achieved what you always said you would.” 

Kageyama had lost his awkward smile and returned to a more easily worn serious face. But his words were spoken with all the truth in the world in them and Hinata understood. 

Now, all those years later, Kageyama was finally beaten. Beaten by his best friend, unwillingly, unconsciously, but never the less. It made Hinata angry. 

“So we meet at the end of the fucking world, and all you can tell me is you stopped playing?” Hinata’s voice grew louder. 

“You, of all people, I was sure we’d meet, at the top. How could you stop? How, Tobio?” Hinata caught his head in his hand as it slumped down, seemingly defeated. But he only gathered himself to come back even more angrily. 

Shaking, fists hitting painfully against Kageyama’s chest, Hinata finished his rage with a flurry of words that hurt Kageyama more than all the hits he could physically dish out. 

“You promised. PROMISED, Tobio, do you understand the meaning of that word? I did this all … oh fuck it … so I could meet you at the top. And now _PUNCH_ YOU ARE _PUNCH_ NOT _PUNCH_ THERE!” And then, just as quickly as it had begun, the little spiker’s rage fell of him. Breathing out, arms hanging loosely at his sides, he seemed defeated. Without another word, Hinata slowly stumbled away, in the direction of the gym. 

Kageyama was left standing on the beach, feet in the wet sand, his eye lids slowly falling shut, escaping from the world of a little orange ball of wrath. 

_So he thought of me all along the way? All those years, all this time, I was his motivation? Because of a stupid promise we made to each other at fifteen?_

It semd hard to believe and Kageyama reacted in the only way he knew when confronted with such fierce emotions. 

_Dumbass!_

Kageyama felt very strongly that he was right. That a fleeting promise from years back had no right to make him feel guilty. Certainly not. He finished med school, he joined a new volleyball team, and that is all okey. He didn’t do anything wrong, and stupid Hinata was the one making a fuss of things. 

_As always._

When Kageyama opened his eyes again, they had the same cold, piercing, calculating stare. He would not let this incident stop him from having a great day at practice. 

In hindisight, Kageyama had to admit that this was the single most foolish idea he’d had on that day. 

* * *

Practice for Kageyama went very poor indeed. He couldn’t seem to get any toss right. They reached their goals alright, but it never _felt_ right to him. And he just couldn’t do quicks. 

_Hinata’s quicks!_

Adding further to his miserable state, Coach noticed he wasn’t at his best. 

“Kageyama-san, come here for a second.” 

“Right!” 

With a friendly pat on the back, the old coach asked “Kageyama, what is it?” 

“Huh? Oh, it’s nothing, I’m just a little, I … ehm, didn’t sleep very well.” 

“I see. Well why don’t you sit out for while and collect yourself?” 

“NO!” Kageyama shouted, only realizing his raised voice after the fact. “Ehm, sorry coach, that won’t be necessary, I’m good, really.” 

“No you’re not. Take a brake, you can rejoin practice after lunch if you want.” the older man said calmly but in a resolved tone indicating his word was final. 

Sulkingly, Kageyama left the court. 

_How embarassing, and it is all thanks to Hinata._

His own thought stopped Kageyama mid-step. He stood between four volleyball courts, the sound of balls hitting skin or court reached him from all directions. In an instant, the energy being exerted by all the players around him seemed to become audible, too. A cacophony of powerful emotions from the players - anger, joy, glee, happiness, fear, worry - streamed into Kageyama. 

_All thanks to Hinata._

“Fuck.” The realization struck him down like a lightning bolt. 

All he’d achieved, coming to terms with playing in a team, growing out of the role of “King of the Court”. Realizing his destiny didn’t lie in playing volleyball. The reason why he was the man he was today. It was Hinata. The little, horribly annoying orange-haired brat, the eternal dumbass, Hinata Shouyou. 

_I really had no right to break our promise. I should have told him. But that would have meant to admit …_

If all this was true, then, Kageyama had to admit that he broke off contact with Hinata for a reason. The thought had been lurking under the surface of his consciousness, blurry and diffuse, until now. 

_I was afraid of what he’d say. I cared for him. Hell, I cared for him a lot. And I didn’t think I could bear for him to be angry with me. Just like he is now._

He still stood in the center of four adjacent volleyball courts, practice and matches had just continued around him, oblivious to the revelation that had occurred in their midst. 

_I have to find him._

* * *

Hinata was eternally glad that today’s schedule contained a full morning of weight lifting. This way, he could channel all his rage into the heavy metal he had to lift off the ground. Every additional pound he lifted seemed to ease his rage so that after a good set of five exercises, he had a mind to think about what happened on the beach at sunrise. 

He had shouted at Kageyama, hit him, screamed his lungs out. It had seemed a fitting response then. Kageyama had been selfish, the egotistical maniac, just as before. He ruled as King of the Court, even when there was an ocean separating him from Hinata. 

_So he hasn’t been playing for a few years._

The thought took a while to be processed in all areas of his brain. 

_I haven’t heard from him in years._

“But I broke off contact with him as well.” Hinata mumbled while breathing out after the final repetition of one exercise. He wandered over to his water bottle to take a sip. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about what he had said to Kageyama and eventually it dawned on him that he really had no right to be angry. Had he been more interested in Kageyama’s life, he’d known about this years ago. 

_Would it have changed my decision to become a pro?_

At the time in college where he had decided to take the step into the professional sports world, he had already stopped talking to Kageyama for about three years. But never the less, when he stepped through this door to a new world, he did expect for Kageyama to be waiting on the other side. When he didn’t, well, seriously, what did Hinata expect? 

_It was never like he was just gonna pop up in front of me. This promise we made way back in high school, what did I think? That two young boys can bind their fate to each other? Like … just like …_

Hinata froze mid-movement, accidentally got water down the wrong pipe and started coughing. After he recovered from the shock, there was but one single thought in his head. 

_I have to find him!_


	2. Finding Home on Distant Shores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am not the same, having seen the moon shine on the other side of the world.” – Mary Anne Radmacher

Not sure what Hinata’s schedule was for today, Kageyama just went running around the complex, ignoring the strange looks people shot him. 

_Well he wasn’t at the courts. He’s unlikely to be at the pool. It’s not lunchtime yet, but he might be hungry?_

Kageyama considered the idea, and decided that even if Hinata wasn’t at the cafeteria, he could still get a glass of milk and a pork-bun. 

_There’s no pork buns in Australia. Dammit._

It wasn’t far to the cafeteria, but the way there felt like an eternity. Kageyama was so sure what he wanted to say to Hinata, it felt so right, the only conclusion there was, that he didn’t want to waste any single second and tell him right away. 

As he rounded the gym block and turned towards the cafeteria, some stupid dumbass stepped right in Kageyamas way. Kageyama hit the smaller man at full speed, head on, sending both tumbling to the ground head over heels. It took Kageyama approximately 0.15 seconds to become furious with anger, so by the time he sat back up and turned to look what careless bastard had just cut the corner, he was ready to deliver an impressive rant. 

Which never got spoken because the other guy had orange hair. And was laughing like a maniac. And looked so cute right there. 

His usual stern look swept over his face like ripples across a pond, hiding the ugly grimace Kageyama had prepared to acompany his angry rant. 

“You should take more care, Hinata. You might have hurt someone.” 

Hinata did not stop laughing. How annoying. 

“Do you even hear me? Oi, Hinata. HINATA!” It was no use, Hinata Shouyou had completely surrendered to a breathtaking laughing fit. By now he had reached that certain point where you have to start crying because your belly hurts so bad from laughter. These small, endearing tears glistened in the bright Australian sun. 

Since words did not seem to get through to Hinata’s brain any more, Kageyama decided to cross his arms to convey his annoyance in a physical manner as well. Again, no effect. It reminded Kageyama of that one time when Hinata and him had run around the gym like madmen after a lost match. They had both screamed their lungs out, powered out all rage and finally ended on the floor, little rivulets of streams signifying the only remnant of sadness left in them. Right here, in this unlikely place, at this unlikely time, these two old friends were once again stranded with too many emotions that could not seem to find an agreeable output. 

Finally, Hinata’s laughing fit seemed to wane of. It left him flushed red and with a ridiculous smirk on his lips. 

“Kags, you are stupid. Beyond the point of helping, actually.” 

“Hinata what the …” 

“There is only one” Hinata interrupted, “only one person more stupid than you.” Hinata flashed a shining smile an pointed both his thumbs at himself. “Me.” He chuckled. “I am the dumbass, after all.” 

That was it. Kageyama officially had no option left in his repository of socially acceptable response for various situations. His inner state was given away by an awkward smile that, Hinata knew, was the Kageyama-equivalent to a blue-screen of death. Hinata simply sat it out and waited for Kageyama’s brain to reboot. Which eventually happened. 

“I wanted to say that I am sorry to have disappointed you and I think it all happened because I was …” Kageyama started. “I know.” - “What do you mean you know?” - “I felt the same. I didn’t want to loose you, either, but I had.” - “Right.” 

They fell silent for a minute. It was Kageyama who started talking again. 

“It just hurt too much, didn’t it? Hearing all those stories from overseas, hearing of the other’s life, but not being able to take any part in it?” 

“Right.” 

Silence. 

“Tobio, I …” Hinata made an attempt but couldn’t say what he wanted to “Do you think … we … ” Dammit he should just say it. “Do you think we … we were in … ” 

Without warning, Kageyama actually spoke. Hinata would not have bet on it in a thousand years. 

“Love, yes.” With a face as honest as any man had ever worn, Kageyama did not flinch when Hinata met his eyes and noticed a single tear rolling down Kageyama’s high cheekbone. Hinata was lost for a response and it must have seemed that he didn’t approve of Kageyama’s last words because he quickly added “Sorry, stupid of me to think you would …” 

Hinata leaned over and kissed Kageyama on the cheek, softly, shyly, leaving his friend speechless. After Hinata’s lips parted from Kageyama’s skin, they left a warm imprint. There they were, barely centimetres apart, years apart, separated by space and time. Until now. Until this unbelievable moment on the other side of the world. 

A fear harboured for years burned away in this instant, taking hesitation and fearful anticipation of rejection with it. Kageyama kissed Hinata on the lips, gently, tenderly, and it felt so right. In this instant pictures flashed before Kageyama’s eyes: images of moments in their past where he secretly had wanted to do just this. The first magical quick the two had accidentally made work when they were fifteen. The moment when Hinata gave Kageyama a warm, reensuring smile when Kageyama was replaced by Suga for the first time. Their graduation, their goodbye at the airport when Kageyama left for Canada. Kageyama opened his eyes and excited the tunnel of memories he had just walked through, to be greeted by Hinata’s large hazel eyes that sparkled with a fire Kageyama had always envied him for. It made Kageyama glad to know that some of this fire also burned for him. 

“Shouyou, I’m sorry I am not up to speed any more. But” Kageyama breathed out, composed himself, squared his shoulders “I’ll try and toss to you for as long as I can.” 

Without hesitation, without second thoughts or remorse about missed opportunities, Hinata gleamed back at him 

“And I will gladly spike it, always.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is weird how it takes you 60 minutes to write 900 words but two months to start.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's around midnight at Gate A21, Terminal 3, Dubai International. I'm on my way to Singapur and on the first flight I edited the 1st chapter. Now, I got 30mins free wifi to post, gosh it's been a hell of a week but I'm so happy to be able to take part in the exchange and hope you all like the work. For more on my trip check out http://aussieblog.wuuf-films.com ;)
> 
> There will be an (hopefully) exciting and fulfilling end, but my journey did cut my writing time short and I didn't want to rush it, because I am so emotionally involved in it. Please bear with me, sorry for the cliffhanger of death here :3 But can you guess where this is going?


End file.
